<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Stars by Sunshine0421</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299269">Lost Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine0421/pseuds/Sunshine0421'>Sunshine0421</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine0421/pseuds/Sunshine0421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>With the stars united, our light was infinite.<br/>But darkness came, and the stars fell…<br/>Together, the fallen stars made a new home in the clouds.<br/>If only they had listened…<br/>A long time has passed. Now, I call to you.<br/>Wake up, child. Bring our lost stars home.</em>
</p>
<p>Join Iwoti on their journey through the kingdoms of Sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own any part of <em>Sky: Children of the Light</em>. All spirits, Elders, locations, and people were designed by thatgamecompany (TGC). The names of the Elders belong to TGC. Names of spirits and Sky Kids follow the pattern of the in-game random names. In no way are the names of the spirits or Sky Kids canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwoti awoke on a large circular stone with markings upon it that resembled stars in a constellation of wings. They looked around and could barely see their surroundings due to the darkness. Every once in a while, lightning would flash, giving Iwoti the ability to see around them for just a moment. They looked down and saw a light in their chest. They touched the light and felt a warmth spread through their body. They realized they were wearing a mask. They put their hand up and saw more light coming from their body. <em>Am I… glowing?</em> they thought. They put their arms out in front of them then looked toward the ground. They were definitely glowing.</p>
<p>There was a slight noise that drew Iwoti’s attention. They looked toward the source and saw an archway. The space in between its pillars glowed and then formed a picture. Iwoti could see hills through the archway where there was previously darkness. They slowly made their way toward the arch, wondering where it led. They stretched their arm out and light swirled around their hand, slightly distorting the picture of the hills. The light felt both warm and cool to the touch at the same time. They pulled their hand back and took a deep breath. As darkness and lightning swirled and flashed around and behind them, they took a step into the light and through the arch. White light almost blinding flashed around them for several moments. When the light died down, they found themselves in an entirely new place.</p>
<p>They took in their surroundings. They were standing on sand mostly surrounded by water. The only way they could go was forward toward a large hill. <em>Am I going to have to climb that…?</em> They walked forward until they came to several uneven steps. They carefully climbed them, making sure to not lose their footing. Once they reached the top, there was a gentle slope covered in sand. Not too far away was the entrance to a cave. <em>Maybe I can go through the cave instead of climbing over this hill…</em> They carefully made their way down the slope to the cave entrance. They climbed more uneven steps and several white birds flew out of the cave. As soon as they stepped into the cave, simple glowing pictures appeared on the left wall. They walked up to them. The pictures showed three people kneeling with their hands together. They were looking up at the stars. <em>Are they praying to the stars? Wait… What even is praying? How did I know that word?</em></p>
<p>They continued through the cave, following the pictures of the stars. One was lower than the rest and a curved line was drawn behind it as if it had fallen from the sky. They climbed more steps and were met with more glowing pictures, this time on the right wall. The pictures showed two people standing and raising their hands as two more stars were falling. <em>Can stars actually fall…?</em> They continued through the cave and came to a ledge, a small pool of water below it. They jumped down into the small area of sand next to the pool and carefully waded into the water. <em>It’s cool but not too cold… It’s nice.</em> They climbed even more steps (<em>How many steps will I have to climb?</em>) and exited the cave. A breathtaking sight was before them. White birds flew by the cave exit, and off in the distance, they could see yellow things fluttering about in clusters. <em>What are they…?</em> Then they saw it. A bright glowing figure standing on part of a boat sunken in the sand. They looked down and realized they were standing on another ledge, this one much higher than the last. <em>There is no way I’ll live if I jump from here… Maybe I can find another way down.</em> They looked around and thought about trying to climb down the rock even though its slope was steeper than the one before the cave.</p>
<p>Cautiously, they climbed onto the rock. They took a few slow steps down the slope. <em>One misstep and I’ll go tumbling down…</em> As if on cue, their foot slipped and they slid down the slope, landing on their stomach in the sand at the bottom. They stood up and brushed themselves off. <em>That was scary…</em> They carefully made their way toward the glowing figure. The figure was staring up at the sky. It turned its head toward them briefly. Before they knew what was happening, the figure was fading and wings were in its place. The wings rushed toward them with a brilliant light and they put their hands up. After the light had died down, they looked around. Their shoulders felt heavier. They looked down at their clothes and realized they were now wearing a cape. They twirled around a few times. <em>Whoa… I wonder why it did that…? Are there more like it?</em> They continued on a little further away until they were met with a very tall ledge. <em>I know for a fact I can’t climb this…</em> They looked around to see if there was another way up. There wasn’t. They realized the wind was stronger near the ledge and that it went up toward the sky. <em>What if… What if I use my cape? Will that even work?</em> They walked closer to the ledge and held the ends of their cape in their hands. Nothing. <em>Maybe I have to flap it like wings…</em> They raised their arms and then brought them down, gently flying up. They landed back on the ground. <em>What if I lean forward this time?</em> They repeated the flapping motion, this time leaning forward and landing at the top of the ledge.</p>
<p>The yellow things fluttering around in clusters ended up being tiny winged creatures. A couple of them flew toward them as Iwoti landed at the top of the ledge. Their cape glowed briefly and then returned to its normal brown color. They looked around and could see another partly sunken boat in the sand a ways away, as well as a giant sloped rock. They saw more of the tiny winged creatures. They made their way over the hills of sand at a slow pace, trying not to slip on the sand. They were headed for the giant sloped rock. At first, they were going to try to climb it but then decided against it as they didn’t want to repeat what happened at the cave exit. Instead, they walked around its base, finding nine white stick things sitting on rocks. <em>What are these…? Do I do something with them?</em> They touched them and they felt cool to the touch. They felt warmth spread through their body, becoming more concentrated at the light in their chest. They touched the light and a red stick similar to the white ones appeared in their hands. A small light was on top of the one they held in their hands. They held the red one to a white one and the white one had a light appear on it. The two next to it had lights appear as well. They did the same to the remaining ones. <em>Candles.</em> The word popped into their mind. <em>They’re candles. And the lights are fire.</em> Iwoti touched their chest and then realized the light was gone. <em>Is the light my candle?</em> They held the candle close to the chest and it disappeared as the light reappeared. <em>Whoa…</em> They turned and made their way over more hills of sand, heading to rocks that resembled a house of sorts. They climbed more steps and found someone kneeling at the top of them in a doorway of sorts. Iwoti walked up to them and they looked up. They gestured for Iwoti to come closer. They seemed to glow blue.</p>
<p>“Come closer, child,” they said gently. Iwoti carefully walked closer to them. “I am Vavat, a candlemaker. I wish to teach you something.” They waved their left arm toward the inside of the house and more figures appeared. They were also glowing blue. Vavat led Iwoti around, showing them what was going on with each new part. They showed Iwoti the pictures on the walls, explaining that there was an Elder of the kingdom they were in. The Elder’s name was Daleth and the kingdom they were in was called Isle of Dawn. They explained they made candles as a way of honoring the Elder. Vavat led Iwoti to a ledge, and suddenly there was a boat with two other figures. Vavat pointed to a building far off and Iwoti mimicked it for fun. Vavat looked at them and nodded.</p>
<p>“Very good, child,” they said. “You must find the other spirits in this and the other kingdoms and help us return to our constellations. Do not worry, for you shall not be alone. You will meet others along your journey. I shall see you when you reach the Elder’s Temple.” They waved and faded away. <em>Spirits? Is that why they glow blue? But… how many more of them are here in Isle of Dawn…? How will I know where to go?</em> Iwoti made their way down the side of the ledge and walked toward a second giant sloped rock. They decided to explore around the base. <em>It can’t hurt, can it? Maybe I’ll find something cool!</em> And find something they did. Another kneeling figure was near the base at the back of the sloped rock. They looked up at Iwoti and gestured for them to come closer. Knowing now that they would not hurt them, they walked closer.</p>
<p>“I have a lesson for you, child,” they said. “My name is Uguru and I am a stargazer.” Another figure appeared and Iwoti followed them both. As the trio walked, Uguru told Iwoti of the stars and how it was Uguru and their companion who found that stars could indeed fall from the sky. Uguru’s companion got distracted at one point and Uguru motioned for them to come over to them and Iwoti. Iwoti mimicked Uguru as they had with Vavat the candlemaker. Uguru nodded to Iwoti.</p>
<p>“Well done, child. There is one more of us left in this kingdom. Please help us return to our constellation. I shall see you at the Elder’s Temple.” Uguru and their companion faded away just as Vavat had. <em>This place is strange… Vavat said I would meet others as I go… Were they talking about spirits or others like me…?</em> Iwoti shook their head and made their way to the sloped rock. <em>Vavat pointed to the building so I’m guessing that’s the Temple both Vavat and Uguru were talking about?</em> Iwoti climbed more steps and then flew up onto a higher ledge. They made their way to the end of the rock. Another bright glowing figure was there. It, too, turned into light and wings, rushing at Iwoti. They heard a noise and did their best to look at the back of their cape. Two stars were there. They looked down and saw a ledge far below them. They then looked toward the building in the distance. <em>How am I going to get to that? Can I… fly? Is that possible?</em> They took a deep breath and raised their arms with their cape in their hands. They brought them down in a flapping motion and rose into the air, leaning forward slightly. Suddenly, they were flying toward the distant building. <em>I did it!</em> They decided not to do anything fancy as they didn’t want to lose control. They landed softer than they thought they would on the ground outside the building. <em>Uguru said there was one more spirit… Where are they though?</em> Iwoti made their way to the left of the building, following a small path. They came to a doorway of sorts. They entered and found the third spirit. They, too, gestured for Iwoti to come close.</p>
<p>“I have something to teach you, child,” they said. “I am Zobur, a Voyager.” They gestured for Iwoti to follow them. They took Iwoti through a tunnel, showing them another glowing picture. This one had the Elder just like one of the ones Vavat showed them. A companion joined Zobur and Zobur motioned for their companion to not get close to dark plants that seemed to be growing in the tunnel. Iwoti mimicked them. Just as Vavat and Uguru had done, Zobur nodded.</p>
<p>“Very good, child,” they said. “You have done well within this kingdom. I shall meet you at the Elder’s Temple.” Zobur and their companion faded away, leaving Iwoti to find their way out of the tunnel. Once back out into the fresh air, Iwoti made their way into the building they figured was this Temple the spirits kept speaking of.</p>
<p>In the first room to the left, they found three candles sitting on a small boat under a glowing picture of buildings and swirls that must represent the clouds. To the right, another three candles were sitting on a second small boat. The glowing picture only appeared once Iwoti got close to it. It showed more buildings and clouds. <em>What do they mean though?</em> They turned and made their way into the second room. As they got close to a single lit candle on a stone in front of a statue, Vavat, Uguru, and Zobur appeared. They were kneeling and facing the candle. Since they approved of Iwoti mimicking them before, they did it again. Almost immediately, their vision went white. When it cleared, a very large bearded figure with a staff was standing before them. They gently took the flame from the single candle with the end of their staff. <em>This must be the Elder of Isle of Dawn… Daleth, I think?</em> Iwoti’s vision became white again and they found themselves back in front of the candle. Giant doors opened behind the statue and Iwoti stood up, Vavat, Uguru, and Zobur fading away. Iwoti went through the door and found a ledge with strange golden things. Trusting themselves more than before, they jumped off the ledge and flew into the clouds.</p>
<p>After flying a fair bit, they spotted grass in front of two very large cliffs. They landed in the grass and saw the only way through was a small area in between the cliffs. They made their way through the opening and found themselves in a beautiful grassy area.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>